


Seeking Comfort

by carinascott



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinascott/pseuds/carinascott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to avengerskink <a href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/7940.html?thread=15215620#t15215620">prompt</a>:  </p>
<p>Bruce used to love lying with his head on his lover's chest and listening to their heartbeat. It's reassuring to have that undeniable proof of life, especially when they lead such dangerous lives. But now that he's with Tony, he can't really do that with the arc reactor in the way. So, instead, he's taken to grasping his wrist or spreading his fingers across his neck to feel his pulse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Comfort

Bruce had explained it to him once, in the beginning, that it was a way of reassuring himself that his lover was still alive. It had been something of an odd quirk, Bruce's need for reassurance that Tony was alive, but Tony couldn't fault him for it. With their lives, the number of people just looking for ways to take them out on a daily basis, he could understand the need for it.

But with the arc reactor in the way, Bruce couldn't lie with his head on Tony's chest as he'd likely done with other lover's. Tony didn't like to think of Bruce's past loves, but he certainly didn't like the idea of not being able to give Bruce something they'd been able to.

So, when they finally fell asleep together, be it in an actual bed or on the couch, be it day or night, Tony always found away to give Bruce this reassurance. In bed, Bruce would spoon around him, wrapping his strong arms around Tony to keep him near, and Tony would sigh contentedly as Bruce fell asleep with his nose pressed against Tony's neck, the throbbing of Tony's pulse like a silent lullaby.

When they fell asleep on the couch, usually after a last ditch rally against their mutual need for sleep, Tony didn't mind when he'd wake at the feel of Bruce's fingers, fumbling for his hand. Instead he'd lie back on the couch, pull Bruce against him, lace the fingers of one of their hands together, and allow Bruce to grasp the wrist of his other, falling asleep in moments to the calming feel of Bruce's thumb stroking the delicate skin on the inside of his wrist.

The ritual had been borne from Bruce's need for comfort and reassurance, this undeniable proof of life in a world were nothing was certain; but now it served a dual purpose.

Because, while Bruce was reassured by finding Tony's steady heartbeat whenever he sought it out, be it at his neck, wrist, or anywhere in between; Tony was reassured by the fact that Bruce cared enough to search in the first place.

END


End file.
